Misha Collins x reader
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Misha Collins x reader Fellow actors heads to a convention in Spain, and many others things. Follows 'Indulgence'. Some romance, mostly friendship at the moment. Each chapter can be a stand alone one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"I wanna sleep. Misha, don't move."

Misha looked down at your upper body now leaning on him, and he hooked his arms around you to keep you from falling.

"You can't live off coffee. You need sleep."

"That's what I'm doing..."

You shifted slightly in the seat of the plane, unable to find a good position. Misha shifted you himself after so he could also be a little more comfortable.

"You know, you were supposed to be my pillow for the flight."

"Did you want me to suffer?"

You glanced up at Misha who looked thoughtful for a moment. He then gave a grin as you rolled away from his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be your pillow. We'll switch half way through the flight."

"Okay... Now shut up..."

You staid still in his arms for awhile, breathing in his scent, feeling his chest beneath your head, your hands loosely on his arms. You were soon asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Once he found you asleep he glanced back at Jensen.

"If I place her on the floor, how annoyed do you think she'll be when she wakes?"

"She'll kill you."

Misha gave a partial nod then a sigh, leaning his head back and closing his own eyes.

"Oh my god! You're the guy who plays Dean, aren't you?"

Misha opened one eye to see some women looking at Jensen as if she saw her idol. And she kinda was staring at said idol.

Misha took his jacket off, leaned against the window of the plane, and covered his face mostly with the jacket. He slipped on a pair of shades and wondered if he would be noticed.

Any other day he would have talked to a fan, but he was too tired to make the effort. They had been filming on an almost 24 hours basis for the last few days, trying to reach a deadline. Besides, this one seemed to be a Dean fan. Not a Castiel one.

~XxX~

About two hours passed before he felt someone messing with his hair. His sunglasses were removed and he gave an incoherent mumbled, catching them with a loose hand. He cracked open an eye to see green ones. Jensen was staring at him from above and he gave a tired curl of his fingers meant as a wave.

"Ya...?"

Misha gave a small cough to clear his voice and Dean showed him the screen to his cellphone.

"Half-way to Toronto."

"Ugh, I was hoping we'd go to Frankfurt then Madrid."

"Didn't you read your ticket?"

"Too busy. She," Misha motioned to you, "had that taken care of. My job was to get us to the convention once in Spain. And drag her out of all the stores to the hotel so she can ready for it... Anyways, excited to go to Spain?"

"It'll be awesome. Should have paid more attention to Spanish classes in school."

Misha gave a small laugh as a reply, and Jensen went back to playing games on his phone. Misha slowly shook you awake, and you opened bleary eyes.

"When will I get to wake up when I want to?"

"Next week when we all can go back home for awhile."

"... So next month for me then."

You stretched and sat properly in your seat, fixing your hair and watching Misha fix his shirt.

"Have more work to do?"

"Well, all my relatives have families of there own and I don't want to impose. So, I was thinking of maybe doing some promotional work after."

"You hardly ever take a break. I don't think it's healthy."

Misha slipped his sunglasses on your face as he laid his head into your lap. He shifted, and you felt your cheeks heat up at the action. He then looked up serious for a moment, as if thinking.

"Would you like to stay with me and my family for awhile? You like kids, right? And we're best of friends, don't deny that."

"What would your wife say?"

"She'd be happy to have someone to talk to. In fact, she'll probably make you babysit."

"Misha, living with you is crossing the line-"

But the actor was already asleep, looking peaceful and serene. Damn that man. He was just like Castiel at times, cutting the conversation short.

You stroked his hair absentmindedly before trying to get some more sleep yourself. The glorious life of an actor, huh?

~XxX~

"Misha... Misha, time to wake up, my angel."

Misha gave a small groan as he got up, griping Jensen's nearby shoulder and the seat. You already found your carry-on bags and his, and took his hand. He looked like he may just fall asleep again. How did he suddenly get energy in front of a camera?

"I'll get you some coffee, Misha. Jensen, want one?"

"Nah, I have a call to make."

You nodded as Jensen walked off the plane and you walked off yourself, Misha behind you. The walk helped both of you and by the time you two had some coffee in your systems, Misha glanced around, full of energy.

"We have another 7 and a half hours together. So, meet you here in...?"

"Forty five minutes... And ask your family if they want a souvenir from Spain. Or are your kids too young?"

"The eldest is three years old. The youngest a year."

"Well, maybe we can find some baby toys."

Misha just grinned with new energy at the mention of his family and you gave a small wave and walked off. You needed to stretch your legs for awhile. You went into a book store and browsed at what there was. A lot of travel books, some mysteries, romance, etc. You found one with a black feather on the cover. It was about a fallen angel and you put it back. You didn't want to mess with the facts of the show you were on in your head.

You paid for a mystery book and then walked around some more, hauling your bags. You found Misha posing for a photo and decided to walk past him. Maybe he was on to something with being thirteen hours next to the same person on a plane.

Someone spotted you though, and asked for an autograph. You smiled and signed it, and was soon pushed into photos with Misha.

"Can you two kiss?"

"Uh-?"

Before you could say anything Misha kissed your cheek. It was a harmless action but the fan wasn't impressed.

"On the lips?"

"He's married."

"Not even one?"

You were about to say no again when Misha kissed the fan on their cheek. They squealed and ran off blushing. Misha then gave you a stunning smile.

"And that's how you do it."

"All my fans are girls, you know?"

"Have you seen your photoshopped pictures online? Your fan base is hormonal males."

"My what pictures?!"

You whipped out your phone but Misha put his hand over it.

"Whatever the fans do, it's best to let them have their fun. Besides, don't we have a flight?"

"You win this time."

"When do I ever lose?"

He took your arm and began walking in a random direction. You coughed lightly and pointed in another.

"That way."

He didn't say anything, acting like he didn't make the simple mistake. You smiled at him before shaking your head and going through more airport security.

~XxX~

"Hey Misha?"

"Yes?"

Misha looked up from the magazine he had in his hands, wondering what could possibly spark your curiosity this time.

"Remember what you said before falling asleep on the last flight?"

"You coming to my place?"

"Yes. Care to take that back?"

Misha paused for a moment and let himself think it over again.

"I called Vicki. She said as long as you weren't a diva or going to put any moves on me, you're welcomed."

"... Did she actually say that?"

"No." Misha gave a light smile and the shrugged. "But I know my wife. I told her you were my bff."

"Bff? How old are you again?"

"Oh, should have said you didn't like the name. I already tweeted a picture of us under that caption."

You sighed before glancing over at the magazine he was reading.

"Is that me in there?"

"Um, yes... Why?"

"Why are you reading an article on me, Misha?"

The actor said nothing for a moment then closed the magazine on his finger.

"Why did you look me up on the internet before?"

He tilted his head towards you and you rolled your eyes. Why did he always put the blame back on you?

"Because I didn't know you then. At least tell me what you're reading."

Misha passed the magazine to you before stealing your book. He began reading it as you looked at the article.

"Top ten onscreen romances we'd like to see come to life..."

You went down the list, familiar with most names. And then you got to yours as number ten. There was a picture of you and Misha on the ground, overlapping some, covered in a bit of blood with shadows of wings on the ground. It had been a promotional shot, and the one which sparked your character being paired up with Castiel so much.

"Even though Misha Collins is married, no fan of supernatural can deny their connection. Lovers with dark secrets and clashing destinies on screen, and best friends off the set. These two always seem to be together, and always laughing. Out of the pairs, this one is the least hollywood and the most real..."

You paused after reading it, leaning towards Misha and whispering in his ear.

"Misha, your wife will kill me."

"She won't. Every actor has to deal with things like this. Ignore it."

"How popular is this magazine anyways?"

Misha shrugged and you began to read it from the beginning as he seemed to have taken your book. Eventually both of you finished the book and magazine, Misha had taken another nap, and you spent awhile playing video games. Jensen joined conversations and all three of you began choosing your favourite character pairing in the show. You chose your character and Castiel which made Misha bit back a smile.

"And you wonder why it's in a magazine...?"

When Misha refused to say his favourite pairing you stuck your tongue out at him. He only snapped a picture.

"I'm gonna tweet that to my minions."

"Minions?"

"My fans."

"Isn't that like calling them slaves?"

"... Don't you follow me on twitter?"

"..."


	2. Chapter 2: in Spain

"Tell us a secret. From off-set. About you and Misha."

It had to be the fortieth question or so asked to you and Misha. Jensen and Jared had left awhile back for their own panel at the con in Spain. That left you and Misha to answer these present fans.

"One thing you have to know about actors, we don't live on a normal day-night cycle. Different time zones, deadlines, etc, we tend to develop the habit to sleep where and when we can. Misha here has two ways of waking me. The first is that he'll shake me and toss me from wherever I am, a chair or bed or whatever, and drag me onto the set. Then under the lights and with cameras, he'll go into full on Castiel mode. So when I finally wake up fully, I'm staring at a stern or confused angel."

You wondered if you spoke too long but Misha gave you a small grin, as if you gave up a nice little detail.

"What's the second way?"

"Yeah."

"Does he kiss you?"

You glanced at the fans before Misha spoke into his own microphone.

"Way number two is if we have a break. Well, I think I do a decent Russian accent,"

The crowd cheered as Misha began talking in said accent, sounding like one of the evil characters he played earlier in his acting career.

"So I wake her up using this voice. She always overreacts and looks scared when she wakes. She's watched too many American action movies."

Misha glanced over at you as you bowed your head in a slight blush, going to the small table on stage to take a sip of water. Misha pointed to someone with their hand up as you did that.

"If Castiel had to chose, would he chose Dean or her?"

Misha held the microphone close to his mouth but dwelled for a moment.

"Castiel and Dean have been together since Castiel came on the show. I think that is a solid relationship. Whereas his so called 'girlfriend' as you all call her, is more recent, and Castiel is unsure if she'll stay. Her intentions are revealed in the upcoming season, but its more of a choice wether to stay with what you need to, or to follow human wants and needs. And he has spent every episode he's been in studying humans."

"So his husband or his new lover?"

Misha nodded and smiled at the fan before looking for another question. This one was shouted out from the back of the room.

"Who's the cutest guy? Sebastian or Misha?"

"Well, I'm definitely cuter. But I think this question isn't for me. Just don't ask Sebastian. He'd steal my spotlight."

Misha said it in all good humour before falling silent to let you answer. You stepped towards the edge of the stage and bowed your head in thought. You then looked up with shinning eyes.

"Since you said cutest, I'm saying Misha. Now if it was sexiest, Sebastian has that one patented, I'm sure of it."

Misha gave you a mock hurt face and you put out your arms as if presenting him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cutest angel to live!"

Misha struck a pose which was clearly showing of his body in a mocking manner. As if he was a female posing for a magazine cover, head back, hand on his hip.

"Is being touched by an angel a good or bad thing?"

"If you're a demon, very bad. If your my minion, very pleasurable."

You laughed at Misha before seeing a guy practically jumping and down with a question. You pointed at him as Misha began poking your shoulder as if the prove the last point.

"So, are you single and or looking for a boyfriend? Or is that not how you swing?"

"Um, I'm single. Not sure if I want to marry yet. Life's pretty good without one at the moment."

Misha wrapped an arm around you and looked almost solemn as he spoke, but a smile soon cracked onto his face until he was grinning as he neared the end.

"Besides, if she dates someone, they have to be more awesome then an angel who fell and has my looks. And I think we all know I'm a tough person to follow in an act. I mean, I bake cookies with my son rather then drink at hollywood parties before driving in a sexy car. What competition? I'm the winner by far."

Half the crowd cooed, the half began chanting his name.

"You're really good at this."

Misha merely smiled like he was currently owning the stage- which he was- and bowed. He pointed out the next question which was directed at you.

"Will you be acting in some films?"

"Well, I have auditioned for a few which will be filming when I should be free of working on the Supernatural set. Though, as my first major project, it has been awesome. I made some amazing friends, and well, I haven't seen any fan base which loves their characters that much. After all, before going on this show, I was one of you. Except in my mind, Castiel had to date Gabriel or Balthazar. They're all angels who live on Earth, right?"

"Why not Destiel?"

Misha fell quiet, letting you answer the questions. The fans seemed really into these pairing which he hardly ever heard the names of. Destiel? He supposed that was Dean and Castiel, who else could it be? You had actually paired him up with Sebastian and Richard before? He tried to remind himself it was the characters, not the actors himself. But since you knew them as the actors to, how could he not think that way?

"Is Castiel gay?"

"Well, he is an angel. Who says angels have different genders of mates? That was never proven on the show. If Castiel falls in love, let him. Does it really matter who with?"

"Destiel! Destiel!"

A new chant was started and Misha shrugged at you, still giving a smile which made him seem involved and happy. But he was slowly drifting away from that.

"Hey guys, I have a proposition. I'll talk pairings with all of you later, okay? And now we ask Misha more questions?"

Judging by the clapping it sounded like an accepted idea as Misha gave a small clap also. You shook your head with a small smile, something which neither of you should drop too long while on stage like this.

And this the questions went on.

It was quite awhile later that it was finally over for awhile, and you and Misha sat at the edge of the stage, signing autographs and posing for photos. It wasn't until Misha had to go to another panel that people left.

You went back on the stage to drink some water and start your own makeshift panel of 'fan pairings in Supernatural'. To your surprise, it must have attracted the most attention of all the panels. You could see one of the organizers to the con raise an eyebrow at the topic of your 'panel', but even they could see how popular it was becoming.

And it had to be the one which kept you the most interested, there being no time limit until you had to leave for the final portion of the day. That was a good few hours later though. Looks like you did a good job recruiting fans.

At the end you flipped open your phone.

"Well, Misha has minions, so what do you guess want to be called? I can't find any good words online..."

"Acolyte?"

"Votary?"

"Pet?"

"Well, we need something catchy, you guys. We need to look cool next to Misha!"

You fist pumped in the air and heard a chuckle behind you. You saw Misha backstage, placing a finger over his lips as a sign to stay quiet. You didn't say anything or make any signs, looking back at your fans.

"Angel beasts?"

"I think you're on to something. It sounds too... Tense though... This is so hard..."

You sat down at the edge of the stage, inviting others to sit at the edge with you. Some hoped on and some were rather too close to comfort to you. You ignored that at the moment though.

"What about halo?"

"Like my halo?"

"Yup!"

You thought for a moment. It sounded cute...

"What do the guys think? Not too cute?"

"It's awesome, chica!"

"Not plural? Just, my halo?... It is growing on me. Okay, so, you guys are my halo! I'm gonna tweet that."

"Oh, Misha just did."

Someone held their phone out and you read the message.

My minions shall dance with haloes tonight. My first commandment as an ex-God.

You gave small chuckle before pulling out your own phone and retweeting it.

Misha's Minions are joined by my halo(es) in holy matrimony. Speak now or forever hold your peace... Now stop speaking and dance~!

You stood up on stage and made a sweeping motion to everybody around and now on the stage.

"We have created a trend! Oh yeah, now who's making a deviant art group for us?"

Some people instantly pulled out their phone as you smiled and walked offstage. And right before Misha.

"Well, is my fan name cute?"

"Adorable."

Misha smiled down at you and then pulled out his phone. He kissed your cheek and tweeted the photo with a caption.

The bride has been kissed. May Jensen and Sebastian forever live in jealousy.

"I'm definitely inviting you to my wedding, Misha. You can write all the vows."

"Well, if you wouldn't invite me, I would crash it."

He went slipped into his Russian accent which made you pout before coming up with an idea.

"As long as you wear a trench coat while you do it."

You winked at him and watched him glanced upwards as if in thought.

"And I'll have blood on me and wear that crazed Leviathan look... What would your family say?"

"That they hoped it didn't hurt when you fell to Earth. They'd love you if you ate their in-laws."

Misha merely hummed the wedding march as he walked with you to go for the last group photos of the cast for the day.


	3. Chapter 3: random act of kindness

**Misha Collins x reader**

**Random act of kindness**

**A/N: I've seen many things for charity, but this one is sincerely the best. You don't have to donate money or anything and can actually see the results yourself... I really think things like this are bringing some humanity back. Many things like this have been done, but honestly, congratulations to Misha for making this one larger than all the others, to motivate others to do it. I sincerely endorse it. To do random small things like that... It's amazing, one of those things people should truly do... Everyone says to make the world a better place, and this is how we can actually do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Misha, supernatural, or his charities... But I am part of his charity. In my own little ways...**

**Up to now: Your followers are called the 'haloes'/ 'halos'/ 'halo'. Misha is your co-actor on supernatural and dubbed himself your 'bff'.**

**Since my previous symbols to show text messages, tweets, etc, doesn't want to show on this deviant art, I shall use /**

~XxX~

"Can I have one?"

"One only."

Misha handed you a chocolate bar and you unwrapped it and took a small bite. He carried a large basket full of various chocolate bars and looked like he was on a mission. You carried the tape, marker, picture of himself, and bouquet of flowers he made you hold.

He stopped at what looked like to be a bench area and put the basket down. He then taped the picture of himself above it with one line.

/Random act of kindness./

He took a photo and tweeted it, then looked back at you.

"Now the flowers."

"Oh, this is your charity work, isn't it?... So, like the name says?"

"Yup. Why over confuse it?"

You gave a small smile into the bouquet or roses and daisies. It was such a sweet action.

"Misha, you're amazing."

"I know." He gave a grin and then took the roses out of the bouquet.

"You deliver those."

You gave a small nod and glanced around. You weren't sure who to give them to. You began walking, taking in everyone around you. To truly look at the people.

You pulled a light pink one out and placed it a girl's purse. The teen looked at it and smiled, glancing around as you hid behind a nearby statue. Instant result. It felt like you were giving humanity back its edge.

You delivered a white one to a mother and her baby. She spoke in another language and you smiled and placed it beside the baby. You then walked away to deliver more of them. A school child. A guy who looked lonely sitting alone. On some college kid's laptop, his stressful expression breaking to see the bright flower.

When you were done you were all smiles. You found pacing slowly with no flowers left, and you suddenly hugged him. He gave a small 'oomph', but when he saw it was you he smiled back.

"I'm signing up for your charity. And I'm serious. I'm tweeting it."

/Random act of kindness, check it out by Misha Collins. Just simply amazing./

"Only amazing?"

You looked up at Misha as he spoke before tweeting some more.

/Amazing, incredible, bringing smiles to people. And in this era, we need that more and more. I'm starting to think Misha is truly an angel./

/MISHACOLLINS has retweeted your message./

/Looks like the halos are becoming minions. The overlord shall rule! With his *cough* princess *cough*./

You playfully smacked his shoulder before glancing at him with a tilt of his head.

"Overlord?"

"Hey, I can't help my awesomeness."

"... You're a truly confusing man... I love being your best friend."

Misha silently took another photo and tweeted it.

/Halo's angel truly my firsthand underling even before becoming overlord./

~XxX~

Misha glanced over your shoulder as you altered your profile on every site you were on to link him to it. Especially the 'Random act of kindness' site.

"You know, I'm going to make you my personal endorser soon. How do you have that many followers?"

"That's a fanfiction site. I used to write for Supernatural, remember?"

"Yeah... So what did you write?"

Misha took the laptop from you and began clicking on various links. He sat down on your bed in the hotel room, already lounging. You tried to get the laptop but he rolled away from you, and you grabbed the ends of his shirt.

"Wow, you wrote that many stories? That's a few off a hundred... And my picture is on most of them... You were a very proud minion, weren't you?"

Misha gave you back the laptop and you snapped it shut, tossing it up on the pillows as you and Misha laid in the middle of the bed.

"Did you used to be a fan of Castiel or me?"

"Well, mostly because Castiel was cute. I didn't understand his personality that much, never really followed the show that loyally. Just found a cute character and went with it. After that, I started writing about you."

"Me? And what did you write?"

You shifted slightly and felt Misha's side press against yours. You draped one arm over his in a lazy manner before closing your eyes partway and speaking.

"Mostly little things. What if I worked with you? What if we were friends... Like now, you know? You used to be my idol... Agh, that sounds like a bad confession."

You rolled away from him, your face now pressed against the sheets of the bed.

"Ah, I think it was somewhat cute. We're best friends. You owe me to tell me you used to have a crush on me."

"I never used those words."

"Hmm, your exact words were 'disclaimer, I don't own Misha Collins but I wish I did'."

You blocked your ears with your hands as if in denial as Misha sat up. He then got up and kneeled next to you.

"Hey, you're my friend to. If you just curl up in a ball like that I'll think you're going to die."

You refused to respond and felt him breath on your ear.

"Get up or I will push you off the bed."

He spoke in a lower, more gravelly voice paired up with a Russian accent. Your cheeks were flushed and you didn't want him to see it.

"Go ahead."

"Da."

He began pushing you off the bed, inching you towards the edge. When he rolled you over, he paused, looking at your red cheeks.

"You know, you have to choose. Are you my friend or just some fan?"

"Friend."

"Then let's get some dinner together."

Misha stood up and offered you his hand. You took it and watched him closely. A few years ago, you'd never imagine meeting him. Now, it was amazing.

"If I stop tweeting about you, will stop making my halos minions?"

"Nah, I will assimilated them all."

Misha gave a small grin which could easily explain why he used to take on the roles of evil characters.

"If you wear the smile when you step out of that door, someone will call the cops."

"But I know you'd bail me out~"


	4. Chapter 4: miss and kiss

**Miss and Kiss**

**Misha Collins x reader**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or its actors, or cartoon KAT-TUN (which is mentioned near the end), or the vulcan salute (mentioned once in the story)**

**Warnings: Kissing, potential cheating (that depends how old-fashioned you are), and a bit of the vulcan salute... *gives vulcan salute***

**A/N: This story is in no way the end. Just another stand-alone. Honestly, any of these 'Misha collins x readers' can be read in any order. The numbers are just there so people know what they've read already and what they haven't.**

**I was playing with the last part so much. Should he? I want him to... But everything thus far is friendship. I've clearly made him have a wife in here... But oh my Kira (death note reference... He counts as god in my books), its MISHA COLLINS. Agh... *faints and dies from mass confusion***

**So I came up with what I hope is a hot solution but acceptable by the 'I'm married' books... ?**

**Please review.**

It had been two months. Two months since you even glanced at his twitter account. Two months since you stopped calling him, talking to him. Two months of being alone, everybody around you texting or talking among each other. All divas, very few - if any- serious about the movie itself.

61 days had passed and you found yourself missing Misha in each and every one.

You were in a feature length film which had been flooded by media. Playing a secondary character though got you a lot of attention. It had been a rather serious role. And alone you could find no laughs.

You missed Misha. Missed a man who had his own career to think of. Who others to love. Your friendship with him had fallen rather quickly. He was acting in a webseries, and helping produce it. You went to do the movie. There was no occasions to talk.

At first you were so pleased to see it in your messages. One from Misha. As you read it though, you knew he had sent it to many people. It sounded too professional, stiff, neutral. An invite to audition for a part in said webseries. You declined, too busy. If you weren't in a contract, you would have auditioned just to see him again.

You felt someone dust your cheek with a make up brush and you wanted to wipe it off. It was too much. Too unreal. When they turned their back you washed it all off and put on minimal amounts of it. You then went on stage for the live interview with the cast of the movie.

Not many questions were directed at you, and you missed the supernatural cons. These questions seemed to be about the actor's romantic life. Drug abuse, alcohol problems, blah, blah, blah. None of the jokes Misha would pull. None of his 'enlightening' answers, with his occasional big word which made everybody blink in confusion. Nah, this was filled with divas, sluts, and horrible English.

You missed Misha. You truly did. But it was never a friendship meant to last if this was how it would be.

Finally, a question was directed at you. It had been asked to everybody, but now your turn. What other actor would you wish to date, and name their traits you loved. All the answers so far involved their physical appearance or fame.

"Easy one. My dream actor would be always cracking up on set. He'd use a fake Russian accent just to scare me. He'd steal all twitter followers and consider me a 'minion'. He'd make me dance on stage, and do the most random acts of kindness. He'd make me join an international scavenger hunt. Whenever I'd feel bad he'd haul me to some random country where I spend hours of boredom on the plane, then get lost a million times over because I can't speak their language. He'd drag me around the set like I was a puppy and always make me buy coffee. And when he'd want a break he'd make me babysit his kids. And when all of that is done, he'd attempt to take over the world as 'The Overlord'. He's played a serial killer, Russian enemy in a cop show, and a fallen angel who stabs his best friend."

By now the interviewer was looking at their watch, and the other actors gave you bizarre looks.

"And you know what, I would absolutely love him for that. Best of friends. Because normality is overrated. And you can quote me on that."

You gave a satisfied smile, and it felt like the first one in two months. You could almost see Misha's reaction to that one. He'd probably be laughing by now, tweeting about it with that dumb smirk he wore when he 'schemed to become the overlord of the entire world'.

When the other actors glanced at you, you merely gave the Vulcan salute, leaned back on the chair, and waited for this interview to be over. Best one since the last Supernatural convention. Oh yeah, you hoped Misha would see that one.

You took a sip of water as you heard your phone vibrate. You had been practicing your lines instead of going clubbing with the other actors, and a break would be welcomed.

"Hello?"

You didn't even look at the name before answering. You only gave very few close people your number. Family, friends, and your manager. Nobody else.

"I saw your interview. Loved it... Loved you in it, by the way..."

You gave a small smile at the sound of Misha's voice, but tried not to get too excited. After the call, it'd probably be another couple of months of loneliness. Maybe a few years... Until Misha got replaced in your heart, though you doubted the experiences and fun he provided could be so easily overwritten.

"Well, I did call you an overlord who was going to take over the world and admitted to being your minion. One of the thousands you have..."

Your eyes became downcast and you slowly sat on the ground against a wall. You felt like begging him to come back or cry when he wouldn't.

"Don't put yourself down. Everybody who follows me knows you are my best friend. As Castiel would say," Misha quickly dropped his voice a few octaves to match Castiel's deeper and rougher one. "We share a more profound bond."

Misha waited for a response but when none came he continued on. He was draped across a couch in his living room, alone in the house and having just seen your interview on television. And he couldn't let you slip away so easily.

"Work will take us apart, I know that. But, you're always invited over. And we can make plans to meet up. Your birthday is coming up soon, isn't it? Do you have somebody to spend it with? Because I have your presents picked out."

His voice was so sincere, smooth and like dark chocolate to your senses.

"You got me presents?"

"Yup~! That book you wanted, those shoes you liked in Spain. And I'm not telling you the rest. But I couldn't fit world domination in a box. But I think I came pretty close."

"Misha..."

You covered your mouth with your hand and heard Misha shift around, presumably sitting up. The background noise on his side of the call stopped, and you heard the clatter of a remote falling onto his wooden coffee table in the living room.

"Are you crying?"

"N- no."

"Check my twitter."

You did as he asked and saw two recent posts. One had him with his arms out, a sincere and comforting look on his face. The other he was holding a sign done in purple marker with blue stars and other doodles around it.

In the centre of the sign was one message: Being BFFs means being best friends FOREVER.

"Now I'm crying..."

Misha made small 'tsk' as he leaned back on his couch. He would have loved to soothe you in person and tried his best to cheer you up from his side of things. And he would try his best. He wouldn't let someone like you slip away from him, even under the pretext of friends.

When you were laughing about an hour later with him, you wondered why the moments you spent with him seemed so much shorter than the ones spent without.

Misha realized the exact same thing, noting that he never had spent almost all of his days with someone and not get bored of them like he had with you. You're what people would call 'a keeper', but he already made an engagement to someone else. He didn't regret it, but alone with only you to speak to, he wondered how it would have been.

"Let's meet up soon. Where are you?"

You were pulling money out of your purse when a hand went over your shoulder, holding out a bill of money.

"Keep the change."

The accent was Russian and you turned around to thank them. When you saw Misha you wanted to roll your eyes. How typical of him to use that accent, pitch his voice deeper, make sure you couldn't recognize it.

Instead though, you wrapped your arms around his waist, clutching the back of his jacket and nuzzling into him. His scent hadn't changed, so familiar and simply perfect. You adored every bit of it.

"We haven't spent that long apart. We're getting back together in a few weeks to film. You're acting like a love-struck teenager."

Misha bit back his chuckle as he ran his hand through your hair a few times. He then held your head close to his body as he picked up the coffee for you. He slowly shifted to a table, you holding him as if he'd vanish.

When he managed to put the coffee down again, he lowered his head. He wrapped his hands in your hair, making you tilt your head back slightly.

Your eyes matched his stunning blue ones, and they seemed sincere, his face showing some serenity. He leaned forward, lips pressing on your forehead. He lowered his head, running his lips lightly down to your cheek where he pressed harder, laying another kiss there. His light stubble scratched your skin around the soft lips.

You wanted to kiss him on the lips. Every urge in your body was telling you to. Your fingers pulled on his jacket in reflex, his hand letting go of your hair. His hand trailed down your neck, head coming closer and tilting ever so slightly. His breath mixed with yours and he gave a soft smile. No sarcasm or humour, just showing some delight.

"Castiel would probably kiss you now."

His words wavered in the air, the decision overhanging above both of you. You didn't nod, eyes quickly glancing to his lips and he nervously licked them. His tongue poked out to show itself to you briefly, and you felt your knees waver slightly. It was such a good thing he was holding you up properly.

"And he'd probably be kissed back."

Your fingers traced up his back, hands playing with the collar of his shirt, fixing it, adjusting it. Trying to distract yourself. He was doing the same thing to strands of your hair. Twirling it between his fingers, marvelling at the colour, how he seemed to have had the exact shade memorized.

"Let's be blunt. We both want to, but we can't. Well, I can't- shouldn't... I mean can't... But the want is there."

Misha's other hand ran his fingernails down your bare arm lightly, then rubbed his fingertips in small circular motions after the elbow. He traced them from your wrist to fingers next, feeling each contour before taking your hand.

He grabbed your hand over the back of it, bringing it upwards. He pressed the palm to his mouth and laid a small kiss in the palm. You tried not to let your fingers move as you felt him travel a bit to the side. You curled your fingers slightly, watching and feeling him open his mouth. He then closed it around two of your fingers, your index and middle ones.

His mouth was hot, wet, and your fingers couldn't help but quiver. His lips closed softly around the mid-length of your fingers, lightly holding you in place with his teeth.

His tongue drew a hot line on the bottom of your fingers, licking the tips. He then swirled his tongue around those tips, resting them for a moment beneath his tongue. He then placed it below your fingers again, and began a deep and slow sucking.

You fingers pulled his hair lightly and as a response he moved his mouth towards the last joint before the knuckles. His other hand ran meaningless circular patterns over your back, the speed matching the force he used to suck your fingers. You felt like you'd faint any moment.

His hit breath brushed across your knuckles, his eyes half way closed. It gave him a far-off expression, and his hand over yours began to firmly grab your wrist. It held it in place, as if he thought you'd run away.

You placed your head on his shoulder, eyes drawing close to a patch of his skin above the black waistcoat. You wondered briefly how he could always make one look so casual at times, but ignored that.

You put a hand on the other side of his neck, and feeling rather vampiric, kissed the base of his neck lightly. You could feel him twitch slightly, but his tongue only moved quicker and more eagerly around your fingers.

You tasted his skin, the faint taste of soap on the flesh. Leaving a wet mark you moved upwards, laying small kisses. Feeling him lightly bite you, you licked that path over. Misha tilted his head the other way to bare more skin to you. He sunk down slowly in a seat. He hooked one leg around you to make you falter and sit on his lap. You faced him, legs now wrapping around his waist. Your heels pulled his shirt up slightly, showing skin between his shirt and belt line. You were now in bliss. A hazy sort of delight which made you feel like there was no sanity in this world. Misha would forever be in his own universe, but this time, you were a part of it, and not just a guest.

Misha muttered something which sounded like Russian and you hoped it wasn't to stop you. He pulled his mouth away from your fingers, the cool air hitting his saliva which coated them. His other hand left your hair to grab you hand in both of his. He then pressed his open mouth to your hand.

You laid the same kiss right beneath his jaw, humming as he mimicked your movement. You licked the spot, as did he. You lightly nibbled, and felt him take the flesh of the base of your hand between his teeth. Now why did it only have to be your hand? So unfair.

Misha seemed to have followed your thoughts as you paused, and he raised your arm higher, his hand now intertwined with yours. His other finger slipped in a belt loop on your pants, pulling you closer to him. You shifted until your chests were touching, his lips now laying light kisses down your arm.

You dug your fingers into the front material of his blue shirt beneath the black vest as you laid a light kiss to his jaw. You tried to work around your arm he was kissing, slowly travelling your lips across his stubble and to his ear.

You took the lobe in your mouth and lightly bite it. Misha skimmed the rest of your arm with his lips rather quickly before laying his lips on your shoulder. He pulled your top aside to bare him the flesh of your shoulder. He gave you an eager kiss at the base of your neck, flicking his tongue around. At one point, your legs squeezed his hip bones slightly. He instantly began moving his lips in a constant and quick motion, teeth keeping the skin from slipping from his mouth as he sucked.

When you gave a small bite, you could feel something make him shift and his face heat up slightly. Your lips went back to beneath his jaw to the faint red mark. You began giving him the same treatment he gave you.

After a few moments you pulled away to breathe properly. You looked at him, at your positions. At the people around you who stared like you were both psycho or the scene was hot. Probably both, judging by the females who shifted foot to foot awkwardly and quickly.

"If that was two months, I'll come back to you in a year..."

Misha looked almost dazed as he set his head on the back of his chair, eyes closing briefly and lips tweaking into a smile. He looked so out of it that you gave the crowd a small smile.

"Um, watch the show Supernatural. Promo dare."

You hoped people would accept that and it seemed quite a few did. Misha merely managed to sit up straight, looking at you while observing the scene around him. Mostly your blissful eyes and the bruising mark he left on your neck. His eyes seemed to burn you, going straight to making you feel flushed and somewhat bothered.

"That's a good excuse, actually. Where'd you figure that out? I hope it wasn't during that kiss."

"Cartoon KAT-TUN... Does this change anything between us?"

You nervously glanced at him and he looked at the ceiling briefly, leaning his head back.

"No,"

You bit your lower lips in disappointment before hearing him continue.

"I'm still going to see you as the person I want to spend ever moment I can with. You're still attractive to me, and I still want to shower you in love. I still can't do that because of some people, but wish I could. I really do."

"Then we're on the same page for once."

Misha picked up your coffee and took a sip, cringing at the amount of sugar in it. He muttered something else in Russian (100% to confuse and slightly annoy you) as he pulled out his phone and went on twitter. Yup, nothing had changed.


End file.
